It's all a Game
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief in Ep for the pilot. First in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


_Annie: I can go back, I can get the Intel._

_Joan: Annie we don't just waltz into places flash our badges and assume jurisdiction. We don't even have badges. Plus you can't just take evidence from an active crime scene._

_Auggie: She doesn't need to take anything, she just needs to get in the room._

_Joan: And What are you going to tell the detectives and any number of people at the hotel who will have pegged you as a witness or possible accessory?_

"I'll think of something." Annie said. It was a boast but it was what she had been trained for after all. It was her first day and she didn't want to look completely incompetent.

"Fine, come with me." Joan Campbell her sexy blond boss said. Joan started walking as if there was no question in her mind that the little blond cherry would follow her. And of course there was no question. Annie practically jumped up to hurry after the other woman. She had no idea what was going on but that was pretty much like every other second of this day.

The older woman led her down a couple of corridors and finally opened the door to a room letting Annie enter first. The only furniture in the room were a table and chair. A large mirror hung on one side and a closet was on the other. Joan breezed past the smaller woman claiming the chair. Her hand motioned to the closet. "If you're going back in you need a cover. Right now your clothing wont do much." Joan's eyes worked their way down Annie's body taking in the torn and rumpled clothing. A sheepish smile crossed the younger woman's face as she glanced down at herself. Joan simply raised an eyebrow.

The closet was full of clothing everything from gowns to jump suits.

"These all look like they would fit me." Annie said looking questioningly over her shoulder at the other woman. "they're all mine but I figure we're about the same size and right now I don't mind sharing." Annie turned back to the closet her fingers flicking fast over the garments not quite knowing what she wanted but figured she would know it when she saw it. If not, then she was sooo screwed. A skimpy maroon number caught her attention but she disregarded it after a few seconds hesitation, moving on and flipping through a couple more garments. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Annie flipped back to the maroon dress and really looked at it. It was slutty in a sort of high class way. A smile spread across her lips. The dress was perfect.

"What about this one?" Annie asked holding it across her front. Joan rested her head on her hand. Her elbow rested on the table as she regarded the younger woman. "Why?" She asked simply.

"Same cover I'm a hooker and I was there."

"Try it on." Joan said her face remaining emotionless and impassive. Annie nodded and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" her boss asked.

"Um, to try it on?"

"And?" Cool eyes locked onto confused ones.

"You want me to, uh, try it on here?" Annie asked in slight disbelief.

"Why not?" There really wasn't a reason, they were both women and even if they weren't what was the big deal. Annie shrugged and placed the dress on the edge of the table. She started on the buttons of her shirt. She glanced at the woman sitting across from her. Joan's eyes met hers squarely it was clear she had been watching all of the smaller woman's movements and was not going to look away as she changed.

Annie swallowed nervously and turned her back on the older woman. She had a good body she wasn't ashamed of it. She just wasn't a fan of public nudity, not that she would be nude. This was just one more little hoop she had to jump through. Well if her boss wanted to play she knew how to play.

Annie stopped just undressing on autopilot instead she started subtly moving her body to full advantage. She turned as she slipped her shirt from her shoulders letting it fall unheeded to the floor. Annie perched on the table leaving her legs in full view as she slipped her panty hose off her legs her fingers caressing her thighs. Every movement took on a sensual feel. Her skirt fell discarded on the floor. She made sure to run her hands over her breasts as she let her dress fall over her head to cover her body.

Once she was dressed she regarded Joan again. The other woman gave no indication that she had noticed anything, her face was still a blank slate her posture never changing. Their eyes locked but nothing was discernible.

"You have a go. I want that information." Joan spoke smoothly breaking the silence. Annie nodded as the other woman stood up and headed for the door. However Joan stopped as she reached the younger woman she leaned in slightly.

"If you want to turn me on you need to step up your game." Joan whispered in her ear as she brushed past her hand slipping over Annie's hip. She paused framed in the door way "Auggie will help you with the rest." she stated eyes locking on the confused blonds. With a half smirk she was gone. Annie let out the air she hadn't realized she was holding. Damn what was it about this place. Maybe it was the water. No every drank bottled water around here. Or so Auggie had informed her. Maybe it was the plastic. Whatever it was it made everyone a little bit weird. Annie smirked realizing that it was OK, weird worked better for her anyway.

The End


End file.
